


Learn to love (again)

by Black_Dragon_RDR2



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Android and Android relationship, Android and human relationship, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pain, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sleeping Together, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dragon_RDR2/pseuds/Black_Dragon_RDR2
Summary: A Oneshot book in wich Ralph learn what love is. Mostly with human readers and Oc's. But also with Ralph x other androids. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Connor/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson/Connor/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Learn to love (again)

I find an abandoned house. I have a home and money, but it's heavy raining, that's why I carefully slipped trough the broken fence, and then I'm about to walk into the house. As suddenly a broken Android with a knife stand opposite of me. I start to shake. The androids LED is dangerous red. Shit. He walk towards me. And I step back, until my back hit the wall of the old house.

,,Visitors. Ralph don't like visitors. They only hurt him..." The Android growl. 

,,I won't hurt you. I just searched for a try place to stay, until the rain b-begin to s-stop and I c-can go home." I stutter.

He come closer again. The knife already touch my neck slightly. My eyes wide in shock. 

,,S-stop please! I'm not g-gonna hurt you." I try again.

But he still look angry. So I close my eyes, and give up. But then, suddenly the knife dissappear. I open my eyes confused. His LED turned yellow.

,,Ralph is sorry. Ralph can't control his anger and fear since humans hurted him."

While he say that, he show his left side of the face. It looks pretty bad. I feel so sorry for him. But he's still so cute and handsome.

,,Its okay. It look pretty bad. I'm sorry that they did such horrible thing to you. But I won't hurt you. My name is Gerwyn." I say with shaking voice.

He scan my face with his one still functional hazel eye. The other is black and damaged pretty bad.

,,You can stay. Ralph think it's alright. Come in! Come in!" He suddenly say happily.

His LED is a calm blue now. This was way to easy, wasn't it? I follow him carefully inside. It's pretty cold. I mostly shake from the cold now. I can see how he start a fire for me. I sit down at the table opposite of the fire.

,,Ralph made a fire. You must be freezing." Ralph say calm.

,,I am. Thank you Ralph." I smile back.

We sit in silence mostly. Until after an hour or so, the rain finally stops. I get up, and walk towards the door, and try to leave. But then a thought pop up in my mind. I stop, and turn arround. Ralph look sad. He must be a gardening android. His outfit look like it. The fire meanwhile died. 

,,How about, you come with me? I have a big garden with flowers, wich you can tend to too."

Ralph's eye light up in happiness and disbelief.

,,Ralph would love that."

,,Then come with me." I smile.

He smile too, a small shy smile. But he smiled. Together we on our way to my house with garden. He sit down on the couch. Unsure.

,,Stay here, I get some water to clean you up, and some fresh clothes, if that's alright for you." I suggest.

,,Ralph would love that." He smile.

I have his trust. At least a bit of it. Wich is good. I get some fresh clothes, a black hoodie, black jeans and a few socks for him. I hand it to him.

,,You can put it on. I'll get the water for your face." I smile.

I go to the kitchen, and fill a bowl with lukewarm water. Then I get a clean washcloth. I wait a bit longer, until I go back to the living room. I need to watch out with his big gashes. Don't want water inside him. I don't know it he's water proof inside too, and I don't want to find it out. Because I don't want him to shut down, only because I splashed water in that big wounds. He wear the clothes I give him. His shoes stand on the ground. His old clothes lay next to them. It fit him. He looks more clean like that. But I defenetly have to give him a bath tomorrow. I get the washcloth, and push as much water out as possible, that it does not drip, and then I look him in the eyes. He nod.

So I carefully start to clean the non-broken part and side of his face. Then I wet the cloth again, and push the water out again. Then I carefully clean his broken side. After a while I'm finally done, and no water did get inside of him. He looks better now. The big gashes and small fine scars, wich look like u slightly broke a mirror, are clean now, and don't look that bad anymore withouth all that blue blood rests on them. But it still looks painful. I carefully get up, and clean up the bowl and the washcloth. Then I get back to him.

,,Ralph thanks you." The androide smile.

,,It's alright. Feel free to do everything you like, mine is yours. And if you like, I can give you a bath tomorrow?"

,,Thank you. Ralph would like a bath." He smile.

,,Okay then. Follow me, I show you the guest room."

He follow me. I open a door, and point to the bed.

,,You can use that if you want and need. For your stasis or however it's called for androids. Goodnight Ralph." I smile.

I want to go. But suddenly he hug me. I freeze. But after a while, I carefully hug him back.

,,Ralph really thanks you. Ralph start to trust you. Your not a bad human." He whisper.

,,I'm glad to hear that. And your not a bad android. You can't control your anger anymore, since they broke you. And that's understandable. Even tho it's scarry." I whisper.

,,Yes. Ralph don't want to do it."

,,I know. I'm tired. I go to bed now. Feel free to do whatever you want to do." I smile.

He smile back and nod. Then I go to my room, change out of my wet clothes, and into my sleep clothes, and go to bed. I drift to sleep pretty quickly. Wow, that was something else today. A deviant android in my home. Luckily the android revolution worked, and they have rights now. So I font have to be scarred that they will take him, arrest me and take him appart. Even deviant androids have rights now. Thank God. He's so cute and handsome, I don't want him to die.


End file.
